The Seventh Hokage
by thephenix
Summary: An epic tale of love, lust, and life set three years after the defeat of Pein.


Naruto awoke in a tangle of pale white legs. The blue haired girl next to him had her eyes closed and was dozing peacefully, a few stray locks of hair hung over her face. The clock next to him glowed 6:20 am. He sighed quietly to himself in satisfaction. The night had been passionate for the both of them, and he was worn out from their exploits. However, he had a meeting with the Hokage to keep. Carefully untwining himself from her, he delicately held his breath hoping that she didn't wake up. A moan escaped her throat and the pale girl shifted onto her back, one arm thrown lazily across her belly. Her smooth breasts were peeking out from beneath the confines of the sheets and Naruto wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and snuggle against them, and just forgo the coming day's impending stress. Instead, he leaned down and pulled the white sheet over her exposed chest, and lightly kissed her small lips. The girl sighed and settled more comfortably into his bed. With more than a twinge of regret Naruto got dressed and walked to his door, opening it as quietly as possible. With a last look back he took in his girlfriend and all her beauty laying there in his bed.

She had been staying in his apartment for the last two weeks, since she had had a disagreement with her father and had left the Hyuuga mansion. There had been a knock on his door at around ten and when he opened it she had thrown herself around him, soaked from the rain and sobbing and stammering about how her father had yelled and screamed about her dating the jinchuuriki and that even if he was the village hero and more than likely the next Hokage, as the clan heiress she was forbidden. _I don't see how he didn't know we were dating sooner, he just found out two weeks ago._ Naruto thought to himself with a growl. Apparently when she protested and outright rejected the order to cease seeing him, he had gone on a rampage and told her to get out. Hinata had snuck out her window in the pouring rain and gone off towards the only place she could think of, his house. Sighing, Naruto jumped off his railing towards the Hokage's office and as the buildings blurred by he steeled himself for the mornings training. Tsunade had been railing him lately as she mercilessly instructed him on the ins and outs of the paperwork of the office and the responsibilities of the title.

"A Hokage has to be on time! A Hokage has to be presentable! A Hokage has to be serious!" She had barked at him.

_Your none of those… _Naruto thought to himself as he called to mind a picture of Tsunade drinking sake, then of one of her behind her desk. _Well maybe sometimes, if barely with your drinking habit and massive breasts hanging out all the time._ Since the fourth great shinobi war had ended three years ago Tsunade had aged a great deal, not physically noticable of course, but the stress weighed down on her shoulders and she was getting more aggravated all the time. The new Hokage had been selected by the elders and the feudal lord just two weeks ago. Hatake Kakashi had heavily expressed his opposition against taking the position and that had been the end of it. He had been named and the transfer of responsibilities to him had begun. In times of peace the transfer happened slowly, there was training involved and the old Hokage looked over the new one's shoulder, like the third had overseen his father. Of course this was all above top secret and no one in the village was supposed to have any idea about any of this aside from the Jounin council, but the rumors were circulating and people suspected him as the future Shichidaime. Looking up he realized he was approaching the building and tied his headband around the back of his head.

Hinata's pale lavender eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight streamed in through the window. Her legs searched the covers for the man that had been with her last night when she had fallen asleep but he wasn't there. She remembered snuggling up to him when they were too tired to continue and falling asleep in his arms, but she didn't remember him leaving. Looking at the clock she started when she saw the time, but relaxed when she remembered that she didn't have her normal morning engagements at Naruto's house. She was free here. It had been two weeks since she had been home, and her father was more than furious now. Naruto had come up with the idea that she stay here in hiding and use her genjutsu to look like a different person when she was out, while her father was tearing the village apart looking for her. She had rejected the idea outright and vehemently on the grounds that she couldn't stand the idea of Naruto being with anyone other than her, even if it was her and looked like someone else. It had taken a liberal amount of convincing on her part to get her to even consider the idea, but by the end of the events of the first day she had spent here, she was.

"Hinata it'll still be you, there's no way I would consider another girl!" He had said boisterously and with over the top hand gestures, "This is the perfect solution, you get to stay here, no one needs to know, and on top of that you teach your father a lesson in manners!"

"I don't know Naruto." She had answered quietly. Right then he had dove across the table and gripped her forearm. She squeaked in surprise and the next thing she knew she was in the Hokage's office, mid squeak, Naruto right next to her and Tsunade very surprised.

"How many times have I told you not to use that technique to get into my office! It's still my office you know!" Tsunade had stood up and yelled over the desk hands splayed out to the sides. She had grown more confident since her confession in front of Pein, but in admission she had balked in front of the loud Hokage's onslaught, hiding behind her boyfriend.

"Sorry baa-chan, this is one of the places I have a seal and the first place I thought of teleporting to." Naruto had nonchalantly said, scratching the back of his head with the arm that had previously held hers.

Ignoring Naruto, Tsunade spoke directly to her. "Hinata you realize your father is looking for you?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "That's sort of why we're here…" He answered the question for her.

"Oh? You realize he's got everyone in the village under pressure to relay any information about your whereabouts to him right?" Tsunade eyed her suspiciously.

"Well Hiashi was kindof breaking down my door when I teleported." Naruto's face had grown a bit stern. Tsunade just snorted at Naruto in response.

"THAT'S why you teleported?" She had near screamed, cutting the break in conversation like a knife. "How come you didn't warn me?"

"Well I didn't have much warning myself…" Naruto had mumbled. _Well I suppose that was true._ She thought to herself as she twisted the sheet in between her breasts and around her body arching her back upwards to stretch. It felt good, after sleeping so long she was stiff.

Tsunade had stood up and turned around to face the window in what appeared a stoic fashion. _Probably to hide her laughter at us. _Hinata thought.

"Either way I have a very tight schedule to keep, I don't care if you two bed down together at night, but don't bring the problems that arise from it into my office." Hinata had felt her face go cherry red at that one. With just the information she had garnered from the two of them and common knowledge she had put two and two together to come up with their current sleeping arrangements. _In hindsight,_ _I don't really need to worry about her saying anything. She hasn't yet._ She mused to herself as she continued to twist the sheets in her hands. _She's the Hokage, she wouldn't share needless information._

"Naruto I need to talk to you." Tsunade had said.

"Without your girlfriend." She'd added pointedly. Her boyfriend's brows had knitted together as he looked quizzically at the Hokage. He startled her when he turned on his heel to her and said:

"Hinata your dad would have left by now, I'll take you back to my house if you want."

"Is there any way I could grab some clothes from my house?" Naruto had frowned. _He can be so dimwitted sometimes. _She thought as she yawned and her jaw popped. "I didn't grab enough for an extended stay when I left." She answered his look and his face had considerably brightened.

"So you'll be staying?" He asked happily.

"What else could I do?" She had replied. _In truth what else could I have done? Dad's been looking for me this entire time and I can't just go back there. _Her heart fell at the thought of her father. Naruto however, had grown ecstatic, and within seconds she found herself in her own room. He had talked incessantly in a low voice about how that was the flying thunder god level two whereas the first time was level one while she had just nodded and quietly packed her things. They were out of the house the same second that they heard her father's booming voice shouting her name. Naruto had dropped her off at his apartment and was off again with an airy kiss on her lips to talk to Tsunade. She still wasn't sure of the reason, but whatever it was it had him out of the house early and in late. She sighed as she rolled out of the bed. _Maybe I'll take a mission this week_ she thought as she tossed the sheets back onto the bed. Staying here was nice in every way but she was getting bored and had already read through the sparse collection of reading material that Naruto possessed. _Besides,_ she thought as she dressed, _I've lain low for long enough._

"Naruto was anxious to leave today wasn't he Shizune?" Tsunade pondered aloud, her eyes drifting up towards a corner of the room as she pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Yes Ma'am but from what I understand though, he's an almost twenty, he's been training for two weeks to become the youngest Hokage ever, and at the same time sheltering his girlfriend from an angry father." Shizune replied. "I think he's got a lot on his plate." She made it a point to look at the sake disapprovingly.

Tsunade laughed before sipping the rice drink. "The only reason I let him go early this afternoon was because he wasn't getting anything done anyways. He just kept dreaming off into the distance." _Probably just couldn't wait to get home to his girlfriend. _Tsunade thought.

"Ma'am when do you want to make the official announcement about Naruto becoming the Schichidaime?"

"Let's set if for a week and a half from now." Tsunade replied. "I figure his birthday is a suitable date."

Naruto walked through the streets, trying to find the right store. Ambling about the various store fronts and buildings he walked back and forth trying to find the scribbled address on the paper he had crumpled in his hand. Finally at the end of the street, he found it. Walking in the bell dinged musically and the storekeeper smiled at him saying in a cheery voice:

"Ah Naruto, what brings you in here?"

There were a few jewled kunai hanging on the walls that he supposed could have been for display in some ninja's house. He couldn't imagine going into battle with a jewled kunai. It would be a waste.

"I'm looking for a ring, for my girlfriend sir." Naruto said loudly but not without feeling a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Oh?" The shop keeper replied with wide eyes. This was the last thing he had actually expected from the young ninja, even though he owned a jewelry store. "Really now… How long have you been together?"

"A year and a half now."

"Do you love her?" The shop keeper grinned at him.

"Of COURSE!" Naruto practically shouted "I couldn't love her more! Why would I be looking for a ring if I didn't love her?" He was almost spluttering. _As if I'd be looking for a ring if I didn't love her._ He repeated to himself in his head.

"Allright, allright. I was joking, I didn't know you'd get so worked up." Naruto thought the poor man looked as if had just peered down the barrel of a cannon and saw that it was loaded. _I need to tone it down._ "We can take a look through the display cases. Do you know her ring size?"

"Eight and a half." Naruto said it without hesitation. He had looked at a ring on her dresser one time and compared it to an old ring sizing chart he had grabbed from the archives. _Shikamaru also said she looked to be an eight and a half. _He thought to himself._ And I don't think that he's wrong about this type of thing what with him proposing to Ino a few months back. _He and the shopkeeper went through the rings in the display case one by one, searching for the one he thought would look the best on Hinata. He tried to imagine each one on her delicate hand and after what felt like ages they had exhausted all of them without any results. The shop keeper who had now introduced himself as Mr. Satou suggested that he take a look at one he had just finished working on. The young blonde haired man was led through the door behind the counter and into the back room. _This is weird. _He thought to himself. _I've never been behind in a jewelry store much less behind the counter before._

Mr. Satou had gone over to a bench on the left side of the room. He had picked up the ring in question and was currently polishing it while Naruto was looking around, peering a jewler's wheel intently but still cluelessly. Returning with the ring gingerly in the jeweler's cloth he held it out. It was breathtaking. _Perfect! _Naruto breathed to himself. Five perfect diamonds crowned the top wreathed with platinum flowing into a band of round gold. He imagined him sliding it onto Hinata's finger and admiring it. _It's definitely the right one, but_ _it looks expensive. Really expensive._ Naruto frowned. This was the last store in Konoha and he had finally found the right ring. _Now all I have to do is buy it. _He thought.

"How much?" He asked hesitantly.

"I planned on selling it for around ten thousand." Naruto inwardly groaned. He had been saving his money carefully all his life and had a substantial amount, but not enough for that and his other project. "But, considering that the buyer is you… I can do seven."

_Substantial, but I need him to come lower. _"Can you do six?" _Low ball it and he will meet you in the middle. _Naruto thought.

Mr. Satou guffawed at him. "I can do sixty-seven five."

_Shoot him the number. _"How 'bout sixty five even?" Unconsciously he closed his eyes and grinned goofily. _I never realized how much I do this when I'm uncomfortable… I should work on that before _

"Sixty five it is." Mr. Satou said interrupting his thoughts as he held his hand out for him to shake.

"YES!" He said as he grabbed the man's hand with both of his and enthusiastically shook it up and down, not noticing that he was shaking Mr. Satou like a ragdoll. Naruto found himself spouting words without thinking, "Thank you so much! I looked all around Konoha for the right ring and I've been thinking this over for weeks!"

"I assure you… the pleasure's… all mine!" Mr. Satou gasped in between the violent up and down shakings. He looked down at the shopkeeper and let go of his hand with a gasp when he saw that he was puffing for breath and his face was white.

He pulled out gamachan and unhooked the clasp at the top. _Man how long have I had this same wallet? _Counting out the bills he went through them, taking his time to make sure he had the right amount. _I'm so excited, Hinata will flip!_ He went through them one last time then handed them to Mr. Satou. "Thanks again man, this really means a lot." _I need to plan out when I'm going to propose to her… _All sorts of images went through his mind of fancy restaurants and Hinata's face when he popped the question.

"Not a problem Naruto." Mr. Satou said as he looked through the bills in his hands. "Anything for the next Hokage." He looked up with a smile.

_Crap how does he know? _ Naruto threw his hands up in front of him and waved them back and forth frantically. "No, no, granny Tsunade is still around, I don't know who the new one is yet…" he stammered quickly. _There. That should throw him off. _

_Strange. _Thought Mr. Satou. "Well then I guess we'll all have to wait until the announcement."

Naruto heard nothing but his own thoughts. _I really gotta go before he figures it out. _"Well bye now! Sianara!" He said over his shoulder as he raced out the door, a small trail of dust kicked up behind him.

_Stranger still. _Mr. Satou thought to himself, his face twisted slightly in a puzzled look as he watched the spiky blonde haired ninja retreat.

Hinata was standing with her eyes closed, feeling the beads of warm water beat gently against her skin and tickle their way down between her breasts over her belly and around her legs, humming a fleeting melody into the steam that floated around her. Lost in her own thoughts about herself she stepped out of the shower and wound the towel around her head, still humming as she walked into the bedroom. The sun was coming through the windows on the other side of the apartment now, in sheets of gold as she wound another towel around herself and tucked it in the top. _I wonder when Naruto will be back? _She pondered as she made her way towards her bag of clothes. The ones she had worn previously had gotten dirty when she was forced to take a detour through the training grounds to avoid a party of the Hyuuga clan. _I hope he's home early, I wonder what he'll think of me taking a mission today. _Picking through her assorted clothes she selected an outfit for the rest of the day and laid it out on bed. _I should check to see if he's got anything for dinner before he gets home._ She smiled warmly at the thought of Naruto's face every time when he came and dinner was on the table. _He always loves it so much._ The door handle rattled quietly just as she was stepping into the kitchen.

It broke her out of her thoughts like a like a cannonball through glass.

Jumping to the side behind the wall with a shot of adrenaline the knob turned and the door swung open lightly.

"Yo, Naruto." a familiar voice called as Shikamaru poked his head in.

_Shit, its Shikamaru. _Hinata thought to herself as her heart pounded away in her chest. _This is bad. _She brought her hands up and made the signs to activate a genjutsu that would minimize her noticeability and transformed into the first thing she could think of, a plush chair from her room at home.

"Yo. Naruto. You sleeping?" _Lazy bastard. _Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked into the bedroom. "Yoooooo." _Weird chair Naruto._

"Idiot are you here?"He groaned aloud. "I Guess not." _Great. Now I've got to go find him. What a pain in the ass. _Walking out of the house and onto the small railed balcony that served as access to Naruto's apartment he muttered to himself "The hell are you Naruto?" as he jumped off and sailed away on to the next building.

Hinata felt him leave and heard him shut the door gently behind him. Poofing out of the chair form she sighed in relief. _That was close. What on Earth is he looking for Naruto for? He wouldn't have made that much effort if he was dragged here. _She thought as she undid the genjustsu.

Naruto rushed home his mind racing with thoughts of Hiashi finding Hinata in his apartment. short of using his flying thunder god technique he didn't think he could have gotten home faster. _I wonder what disturbed Hinata's chakra like that? _He thought as he burst through the door.

"Hinataaa!" He yelled. She wasn't in the kitchen. _Shit._ "Hinataaaaa!" He yelled again as he raced into the bedroom where he found her, quite surprised as she was pulling on clothes. "Oh." _Thank God. _He felt his face flush when he quickly pulled her into a kiss, flattening her breasts against his chest and feeling her warmth through her shirt. She eeped cutely then was cut off at the kiss. _I love it when she squeaks like that. _Naruto thought warmly to himself. Breaking for air he looked down into her Lavender eyes and found himself saying quietly, almost in a whisper:

"I love you." _And I'm so glad you're alright._

Hinata felt her heart blossom when he said that even as she looked down to catch her breath. He said it all the time, but something about the way he had just done it had made her heart skip a few beats and her head spin a bit. She wasn't expecting him to have been back so early. _Might as well take advantage of the timing. _She thought to herself when she had caught a bit of her breath. She smiled to herself as she planned out what she was going to do next.

"Naruto you're home early… And you caught me dressing…" She said in a low seductive voice as she looked up at him again through her bangs. The whisker marks on his cheeks were a little more pronounced than normal. _He's always really good in bed when they're like that. _She smiled in timid excitement when she caught him looking down her shirt.

"Narrrrutoooo…" She crooned softly at him. Her heart was beating faster. She'd never been this obvious before. Standing up on her tiptoes she leaned in close to his ear to give him a better view as she whispered in his ear. "I'm not wearing pants yet…"

Naruto had been about to ask what had been the problem a minute ago when his girlfriend brought his attention to her clothes. He'd never heard her use that voice before and his higher thought processes came crashing to a stop as she looked up at him through her hair. _God she looks sexy like that._ Without thinking he was looking down the top of Hinata's shirt, staring at the wrap that she wore and the curve of her chest when he suddenly found the objects of his examination approaching him. He barely felt his girlfriend's breath on his ear as she whispered to him. His cheeks grew hot when he heard what she said. He was dense, but not so dense as to not catch her drift, especially when she was being so aggressive. With a quick motion he moved his hands off her back and down to her butt where he gave it a hard squeeze. She eeped again, and that just threw fuel on the fire for him. He slid one hand around her hip and traced a line across her stomach before slowing down to grace his fingers across the silky fabric between her legs. She moaned and looked up at him again with those lavender eyes, and he couldn't resist. His hand shot upwards into her shirt and pulled it off, leaving just her wrap which she began hastily unwinding. They had come to an instant unspoken agreement as to what was going to happen next. He pulled off his jacket, struggling to get his hands out of his sleeves in his haste as she finished unwinding. The next second his tshirt was off and thrown across the room. Her smooth breasts bounced as she bent down and undid his button and zipper. In the same motion he kicked off his pants and tackled her onto the bed laughing with glee as he did so. A little black box slid across the floor and underneath his dresser, unnoticed.


End file.
